Comment faire fondre un glaçon
by Deiya
Summary: Naruto broie du noir, Shikamaru trouve une solution à ses déboires… On dirait du ShikaNaru mais c'est du SasuNaru !


**Titre :** Comment faire fondre un glaçon

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre : **humour, yaoi comme d'habitude !

**Résumé :** Naruto broie du noir, Shikamaru trouve une solution à ses déboires…

**Couple :** On dirait du ShikaNaru mais c'est du SasuNaru !

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto est mort, je suis sa seule héritière… Qui a dit que j'étais mytho ??

**Note : **Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses. En italique, ce sont les pensées de Sasuke.

Bon sang, où ce satané blond était-il passé ?? Shikamaru en avait marre de parcourir la forêt en long, en large et en travers à la recherche de Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas être là quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il s'apprêtait à déclarer forfait lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il s'approcha aussitôt. Naruto était assis sur une branche, fixant un point droit devant lui d'un air absent. Il ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de Shikamaru. Ce dernier se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, il décida de s'adresser au blond comme si de rien n'était, espérant que celui-ci se réveille de lui-même de son état second.

- Yo Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais paumé au milieu de la forêt ? Tsunade-sama m'a envoyé te chercher.

- …

- Apparemment, elle a une mission de rang B à confier à l'équipe 7.

- …

- T'as entendu, Naruto ? Tu vas pouvoir te défouler sur des ninjas !

- …

- Tu vas tous les vaincre et prouver ta supériorité à Sasuke !

A ces mots, Naruto tressaillit, se tassa sur lui-même et éclata en sanglots. Shikamaru était complètement pris au dépourvu. En effet, le blond avait enfin réagi, mais pas vraiment de la façon qu'il avait prévue…

Ne sachant trop que faire, le brun tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Naruto.

- Calme-toi… Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas, je peux peut-être t'aider.

Alors, d'une voix tremblante entrecoupée de reniflements, Naruto lui expliqua tout. Ensuite, Shikamaru prit sa posture "brain storming", les bouts des doigts joints (bon, tout le monde voit de quoi je parle…'). Enfin, il releva la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Naruto l'écouta exposer son plan d'un air sceptique. Pourtant, une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux azurs…

** POV Sasuke **

_Ah ça y est, le voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, en voyant sa tête, je m'inquiète encore plus. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air très en forme ces derniers temps, mais là… On dirait qu'il est complètement vidé, même son habituel sourire a disparu ! Naruto… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'aimerais tellement te le demander. _

_Même Sakura a remarqué ! Elle te demande s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais toi, évidemment, tu fais comme si de rien n'était… Baka ! Si tu ne fais même pas confiance à Sakura…comment moi je pourrais…?_

- Hey ! Naruto !

_Tiens, voilà Shikamaru… qui court ???_

_De plus en plus étrange… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir à Naruto qui soit assez important pour faire courir un flemmard pareil ? _

- Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Mon blond préféré a l'air aussi étonné que je le suis intérieurement._

- Naruto…

_Shikamaru reprend à peine son souffle avant de continuer :_

- Je voulais te dire…Reviens vite…enfin…Bonne chance pour ta mission ! Et fais attention à toi !

_Tout ça avec un sourire éblouissant. _

_Je l'aurais étranglé._

_D'autant plus que mon blondinet ne réagit pas !!! Narutooo, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'envoyer balader ??_

_Hein ?? J'hallucine !! Naruto… rougit ?? AAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!!!!!_

- … Merci Shikamaru.

_Il le salue de la main, l'autre répond, toujours avec son sourire à la noix, et nous partons en mission._

_Je suis perturbé. Quand j'y repense, c'est Shikamaru qui a ramené Naruto dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama hier. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose entre eux ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce feignant se comporte-t-il aussi bizarrement tout à coup ? Et pire, pourquoi Naruto ne semble pas insensible à cela ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !_

_Je m'arrache les cheveux mentalement. Aïe._

_Bon, on verra plus tard, maintenant il faut se concentrer sur la mission. _

_Une bande de ninjas nous attaque. Ils ne sont pas très forts mais mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes. Kakashi, Sakura et moi-même n'avons aucun mal à nous débarrasser de nos adversaires. Par contre, Naruto est complètement à l'ouest, esquivant mollement les assauts. Je vole à son secours mais son attitude me préoccupe._

- Réveille-toi baka ! J'ai autre chose à faire que passer mon temps à te sauver, dobe !

_Il me lance un regard moitié blessé moitié furieux et se tourne vers l'ennemi. Trente secondes plus tard, les trois qui résistaient encore sont hors de combat. Je suis complètement largué. Naruto, je t'en supplie, explique-moi !_

_Comme par hasard, tu ne me regardes plus de tout le reste de la mission et évites de m'adresser la parole. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, excuse-moi, Naru…_

_Ce qui me réconforte, c'est que ni Sakura ni Kakashi n'obtiennent beaucoup plus de toi, que des "mmpf", des "mmouais" ou des "mmnon". J'ai la désagréable impression de m'entendre parler… _

_Nous rentrons finalement à Konoha. J'aperçois alors quelqu'un qui attend à la grande porte. Horreur ! C'est Shikamaru ! Je serre les poings. S'il s'approche un peu trop près de Naruto…_

- Naruto ! Ca va ? Tu m'as manqué !

_Mon blondinet lui sourit faiblement mais se laisse faire lorsque Shikamaru l'entraîne je ne sais où avec lui. Je reste quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire. Soudain, mon cœur s'arrête en voyant Shikamaru prendre la main de Naruto… qui ne se dégage pas !!_

_Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je les rattrape en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire._

- Hum. Shikamaru ? Je veux te parler. Seul à seul.

_Ce satané brun a un sourire malicieux._

- Ok. Je te rejoins chez toi tout à l'heure, Naruto !

- D'accord. A plus.

_Naru s'éloigne. Dès qu'il est hors de vue, je n'y tiens plus et attrape Shikamaru par le col avant de le plaquer contre un mur._

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, _me réplique-t-il._

- Réponds !

- Je ne joue pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Naruto alors ?

- En quoi ce que je fais avec Naruto t'intéresses ? Tu es amoureux de lui ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- …

_Shikamaru ne semble pas convaincu. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui répondre, aussi ?? Le pseudo-génie-flemmard reprend :_

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je m'amuse avec Naruto ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir de sentiments pour lui ?

_Je préfère ne pas répondre, de peur de me trahir. Shikamaru continue :_

- Naruto est vraiment craquant avec sa petite bouille, ses yeux si bleus…

_Comme le ciel…_

- Ses cheveux blonds brillants…

_Comme le soleil…_

- …qui donnent envie de passer la main dedans…

_Et de les caresser sans fin…_

- Et il est tellement gentil et naïf…

_C'est si mignon…_

- Et son sourire !

_Et son sourire…_

- Il faut vraiment être un abruti fini pour ne pas voir à quel point Naruto est attirant !

_Et je ne suis pas un abruti fini…_

- Enfin, tout ça tu t'en fous puisque tu ne l'aimes pas. N'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne réponds toujours pas, je me contente de le relâcher et il s'en va en haussant les épaules. _

_Bien sûr que si, j'aime Naruto. Depuis longtemps. J'ai eu un mal fou à me l'avouer à moi-même mais c'est inutile de le nier : Mon petit blondinet est devenu ma drogue, je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais pensé à le lui dire, ni même à me renseigner sur ses sentiments pour moi. D'abord, parce qu'il aime Sakura, ensuite parce que je dois avant tout me concentrer sur… sur quoi déjà ? Ah oui, ma vengeance._

_Cependant… Naruto ne repousse pas Shikamaru alors qu'il le drague ouvertement… J'ai peut-être une chance avec lui après tout… Et puis ma vengeance… Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire avec Naruto ? _

_Naruto…son sourire… Oui, il faut que je lui dise… Même si pour cela je dois abandonner mon titre de bout de glaçon numéro un !!_

_Merde ! Juste un petit problème : je viens de me rappeler… Shikamaru est parti le rejoindre chez lui ! Bon sang, faut que je me grouille !!!_

_Je passe par les toits pour aller plus vite. Quand j'arrive à l'immeuble de Naruto, je les vois tous les deux assis sur le toit. Ils ont l'air de discuter sérieusement. Ils ne semblent pas avoir remarqué ma présence._

- Je ne vois plus qu'une solution, _déclare Shikamaru._

_Il se penche vers Naruto et…_

Veuillez excuser ce pauvre Sasuke : son cerveau vient de planter brutalement sous la violence du choc. Pendant qu'il redémarre, le récit va prendre la suite.

** Fin POV Sasuke **

Shikamaru se pencha vers Naruto et… l'embrassa.

Le blond, les yeux écarquillés, ne savait comment réagir. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question, car une demi-seconde plus tard, Shikamaru effectuait un magnifique vol plané. Heureusement, il ne tomba pas du toit. Il se releva et râla sur Sasuke :

- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais ! Arrête de foutre en l'air mes chances !

- T'as aucune chance, rétorqua Sasuke avec colère. J'aime Naruto et j'ai pas l'intention de te le laisser sans rien dire !

Naruto le fixait intensément et Shikamaru le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire et piqua un fard.

- Bon, ça a été galère mais t'as fini par craché le morceau ! Maintenant, je vous laisse les amoureux ! Bye !

Sasuke regarda Shikamaru partir, ébahi. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Naruto, rougissant, se décida à lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

- Eh bien… Ca fait quelques temps que je suis amoureux de toi mais je me disais que ce serait jamais réciproque et puis… ben je déprimais quand Shikamaru m'a trouvé. Il m'a proposé de faire semblant d'être amoureux de moi pour voir si tu réagissais. Et… tu connais la suite.

Sasuke avait du mal à assimiler.

- Mais tout à l'heure… Quand Shikamaru m'a parlé de toi, il avait l'air tellement sincère !

Naruto fit un grand sourire.

- Ah oui, il m'a raconté. En fait, il pensait à Temari, pour faire plus vrai !

- …

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux azurés de Naruto.

- Tu…m'aimes ?

- … Je t'aime, Sasu-chan.

- … Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

- Naru-chan ?

- Oui ?

Sasuke embrassa le blond, le serrant contre lui. Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.

Quelques toits plus loin, le ninja le plus paresseux de tout Konoha les observait avec un sourire satisfait.

- Mission "fonte des glaces" accomplie !

Fin.

Sasuke : Je m'en prends plein la figure dans cette fic… On voit tout de suite qui sont les chouchous…

Naruto : Ah bon, c'est qui ?

Shikamaru : J'aime bien cette fic.

Sasuke : Normal, y a que toi qui t'amuses ! Où est passée la sadique qui se prend pour une fanfikeuse, que je l'engueule un bon coup ?!?

Deiya (sourire sadique) : Hé hé hé hé !

Sasuke (pâlit) : Me dites pas qu'elle est en train d'écrire sa prochaine fic ??

Shikamaru : Si. Mais moi je crains rien, je fais partie des chouchous.

Deiya (sourire encore plus sadique) : Sasuke est mon martyr préféré, mais j'aime bien varier aussi…

Tous les autres : Gloup !


End file.
